Please Read Summary! It Is an Important Note
by Neko Youkai DemonicKitty
Summary: I need help deciding something about the stories I'm going to be writing and would really love people's opinions. So please just give it a look


Hello From DemonicKittyNya

Hello everyone I'm thinking of writing quite a few stories and I kind of want people's opinion on them and if they want they can submit a better title and if I use it I will give the credit to the person who came up with the title oh and they are all going to be rated M because of Violence, Language, and Lemons XD. So here are the stories:

What is it to love?: This story is a story I'm writing that has SasuSaku in it as well as my own character I created that's paired up with one of my favorite characters from Naruto, it's Suigetsu. Whats this Orochimaru is still actually alive? And whats this new woman got to do with it? How does she know Sakura Haruno and about Sasuke Uchiha? No one knows her story except Sakura and only she knows the very heavily edited version not the unedited version. I'm sorry the summary isn't all that good I'm still planing what will happen hehe.

Aku Tenshi: This is a Bleach story. I cam up with the idea after the incident with Muramasa and the Zanpaktous or soul slayers. It's where some characters i created come from a different dimension and they bring some enemies with them I'm still unsure weather it will be before the defeat of Aizen or after the defeat but either way our favorite carrot top guy is defiantly going to be in it though that isn't the pairing. I bet some people will be surprised at the pairing I have in mind hehehehehe. *chuckles darkly*

Light Guardian: This is based off of Pretear. Hasn't anyone wondered why the Leafe knights are all guys and their pretears always girls? Well this is where our favorite group of leafe knights and their pretear find out that their is two female Leafe Knights because something went wrong years ago and then we got female knights haha. The pairing I'm still unsure of.

New Mew Adventure: This, if you hadn't guessed by the title, is based off of Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power. In this everyone is grown up and they're like 20-25 years of age and a new face appears in town. She isn't what she appears to be. Her secret is she's half Cyniclon or Cyclonian (I don't know which is the alien race XD) and she and her grand-mother, whose full Cyniclon/Cyclonian can make Mew Aqua and it was her grand-mother's great great great great grandma who was the on who placed Mew Aqua on earth so many years ago. This isn't a Ichigo/Zoey X Kisshu/Dren pairing at all hehe.

Demon Hellsing Woman: Hellsing based... Integria finds out she has a half-sister that is only a year younger than her and wait whats this she's a demon and is a lot older than she seems! Kind of a Inuyasha/Hellsing/Yu Yu Hakusho (with Shrinkage) in it crossover because it mentions Makai and Reikai and the Reikai Tentai. I don't really know if I'll make my character just be with Alucard or with Hiei and Alucard hehe.

The Time Lady: Based on one of my favorite TV shows, Doctor Who. Someone has been following the Doctor since the Time Lords fall. And whats more it's a Time Lady not another Time Lord. She stole a black Tardius and disappeared into time when the war was going very badly. She has two weird companions and one's a Darlik! And what's more it's a different kind of Darlik it actually feels emotions. Her other companion is a weird creature something that can shift it's form into anything it wants and it's favorite form for some reason is a Weeping Angel. *smirks*

Mew Twins: Yep another one XD Except this one has twins who are both half Cyniclons/Cyclonians and they don't make Mew Aqua and don't know their Grandmother and what's more is their orphans and have been orphans for a long time. They are identical twins except for one thing is you look at the ears of one twin you'll notice they're like Sesshoumaru's ears from Inuyasha just hidden by blonde hair.

Light and Dark: If some of you are thinking this is a Death note/D.N. Angel crossover that has Yaoi in it you're very mistaken I don't write Yaoi well i might wait nope I'll never write Yaoi stories hehe. This is just a D.N. Angel FanFic by the way this statement is meant to be a joke hehe. This is about two twins who don't know they have angels inside of them and that is why they are identical except for hair color. And Dark and Krad aren't really gone and they come back in this story and are, do i dare to say it, friends to some extent due to Watari (is that his name? I'll have to look it up XD) and Niwa being friends though they still argue they don't fight each other to the death anymore. But with these new angels also come new enemies. Whoa and a real angel? Cool!

Forgotten Vampire: Hellsing again hehe. Ever wonder if Alucard had another fledgling that he forgot about after all those years in the Hellsing organization after he forced his fledgling to drink his blood thus freeing it from the master & fledgling bond thinking it would save them? Well here you go. In this fic someone that knew Alucard as Vlad comes back into his life but at first he doesn't remember her and she kidnaps Seras just to get on his nerves and threatens to kill Seras as revenge for leaving her, as someone once told me, left to the wolves or out to burn in the sun alone and afraid because of a vampire hunter group was after them because of Vlad's fledgling's special and unusual powers.

Like I said you guys can submit new titles and I will look at them and decide if I'll use them or not. Oh and I'm looking for someone who'll edit the stories for me just in case I miss anything or misspell anything and also to be my friend hehe. And now I will attempt at a comical little authors corner :).

A Cookie Problem...

Me:Alucard! Did you fucking eat my peanut butter cookies again!

Alucard:*Appears from the shadows* No I think it was Youko I thought I saw him eating something earlier.

Me: Youko will you please come here!

Youko:*comes into my kitchen with cookie crumbs on his face* Yes DemonicKitty?

Me:*eye twitches* YOUKO YOU ATE MY FUCKING COOKIES THAT KAGOME MADE FOR ME!

Youko:*Goes very pale as he remembers he forgot to wipe his mouth* Um no I didn't.

Me:*anime anger mark appears* Stop lying right now! It's evident you ate my cookies by the crumbs on your face.

Youko:*Trying to prove his fake innocence* But I didn't I bet Alucard put them there to frame me!

Alucard:*actually being honest*As much as I would love doing that I was with Seras training her in her mind abilities.

Me:SERAS!

Seras:*pokes her head in through the door* Yes Demonic?

Me:Is it true Alucard has been with you all day training you?

Seras: Yes why?

Me:*has a really fake smile on* Oh no reason you can go.

Seras: OK!*seeing my scary expression leaves very quickly*

Youko:*gulps* Uh DemonicKitty I can explain I just love Kagome's cookies soooo much and couldn't resist and I-

Me:SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LYING KITSUNE THEIF! KAGOME!

Kagome:*hears my angry yell and sighs coming into the kitchen* Yes DemonicKitty?

Me:*starts crying* Youko ate my cookies! Those wonderful tasty peanut butter cookies! Punish him please you can do anything you want to him except kill him cause unfortunately I need him for a story.

Kagome:*grins evilly as she looks at Youko* I'll bake you some more after I'm finished with Youko.

Me:*stops crying* Really? Thanks Kagome you're the best!

*Kagome then drags Youko into the dark scary basement and a few minutes later you hear Youko start screaming*

Me:Thanks Kagome!*disappears upstairs*

Alucard: One rule readers never and I mean NEVER eat DemonicKitty's peanut butter cookies or just imagine what Kagome's doing to Youko and the same will happen to you.

Sango:Hey Alucard did Youko eat DemonicKitty's cookies AGAIN?

Alucard:Yep and now he's being punished in our scary dark basement.

Sango:Oh my well I hope he come's back alive or a few of Demonic's stories will be ruined.

Alucard:Don't worry he'll still be alive just barely though.

Everyone(except Kagome and Youko):Thank you for reading and please review so we can have you readers opinions!.


End file.
